Hitobashira Alice
by Black Diamond75
Summary: Un pequeño sueño que no quiere desaparecer decide hacer algo que no habia probado jamas: secuestrar a los humanos en su interior para puedan convertirse en Alicia... 1era Alicia Jacqueline... 2da Alicia Soul... 3era Alicia Tsubaki... 4ta Alicia Liz y Patty... Epilogo La 5ta Alicia


**Holis!**  
**Bueno está aquí lo que parece ser uno de mis tantos fics sin completar (desgraciadamente pero ya lo tengo guardado en mi otro computador)**

**Esta es la forma de Soul Eater de Hitobashira Alice o mejor conocida como Alice Human Sacrifice (Los sacrificios humanos de Alicia)**

**En el summary están todos los capítulos que serán divididos en dos partes y eso será todo.**

**Espero les guste mucho!**

**Aquí el prologo**

_"Había una vez un pequeño sueño, no se sabe quién lo soñó o su propósito. Era tan pequeño que tenía miedo de que la gente se olvidase de él y entonces se le ocurrió esta idea._

_Mantener a los humanos atrapados en el para que lo pudiesen recordar y que estuvieran con él por siempre y así el no desaparecería."_

**_Hitobashira Alice_**

**_Prologo_**

En un lugar de los reinos de los sueños yacía una habitación pequeña y completamente en blanco, no parecía existir nada a su alrededor ya que solo dicho color podía apreciarse, no importase hacia donde se mirara.

En ese reino era muy raro que hubiese una habitación así ya que cada una de ellas contenia los sueños que eran recurrentes por las personas y eso hacian que sus habitaciones tomaran formas aun mayores, eso era bueno Porque era una clara señal de que eran recordados aun despues de la fase del sueño profundo.

Pero no todo era luz y felicidad para los sueños menos recurrentes; sus habitaciones se encongen a medida que la gengte deja de recordarlos yal final son consumidos por la oscuridad y parte hacia la nada en donde seran destruidos y se usaran para los nuevos sueños.

De pronto en la baitación en blanco,aparece la imagen de un niño pequeño con la mayoria de su rostro cubierto por su cabello, el cual parecia tener la forma de ojos pero aun así se podía observar un semblante de tristeza en toda su presencia.

-¿Me están olvidando? ¿Es por eso que ya no me buscan?-dijo mientras movía sus manos a los lados tratando de ver si podía tocar algo o a alguien.

Una mueca se mostró en el rostro del infante al darse cuenta de que estaba solo, lo que hizo que este se sentara y colocara una de sus manos en su cabeza, a manera de expresar que se encontraba en un profundo estado pensativo.

_'¿Por qué ya no me buscan como solían hacerlo? ¿Por qué no me recuerdan?'_ pensó furiosamente el sueño frunciendo su ceño mientras recogía sus piernas y hundía su cabeza entre ellas.

Alrededor del niño se podía ver a una oscuridad que comenzaba a ocupar cada centímetro del cuarto antes de color blanco y que pronto haría desaparecer al niño con esta.

_'Todo es su culpa, si ella no hubiera arruinado todo las personas me recordarían e irían tras de mi'_ seguía pensando el niño mientras se abrazaba más fuerte así mismo sin darse cuenta de la gran cantidad de oscuridad que se aglomeraba a su alrededor.

-Te odio Alicia….-dijo el sueño mientras levantaba su rostro y frente a él se mostraba la imagen de una niña rubia de unos 9 años con un vestido color celeste con un pequeño delantal blanco un lazo del mismo color adornando su cabeza.

-¡Todo es tu culpa! ¡Hipócrita de cabello rubio! ¡Te deje entrar a mí y me arruinaste!¡Te espere como tu me dijiste pero jamas volviste a mi! -gritaba furiosamente el niño mientras golpeaba la imagen de la niña tratando de hacerle algún daño sin éxito ya que era solo una proyección de su mente.

El pequeño niño sentía un gran resentimiento hacia cierta persona: Alicia la primera persona que lo busco y que dejo un millón de ideas para él. En ese entonces, el niño se sentía feliz de por fin haber encontrado una persona apta para él, una persona que le ayudara a florecer sus más internas ideas, una persona…

Que lo apreciaba.

Pero ella era humana y como tal iba y venia al mundo que habia ayudado a crear en conjunto con el pequeño sueño, aunque algunas veces no regresaba hasta dentro de unos pocos dias y eso asustaba al niño, haciendole pensar que aquella pequeña soñdora podria no volver y dejarlo.

O peor... olviarlo.

Mas el pequeño niño creia que eso nunca podria darse ya que la niña en si, le encantaba pasar tiempo en el pequeño reino que habia creado y, al juzgar por la mirada en su rostro, sabia que era incapaz de irse sin ni siquiera regresar a el.

Aunque el niño sabia perfectamente que algun dia aquella joven soñadora se marcharia, conservaba las esperanzas de que ella regresaria a el como siempre lo hacia y asi juntos harian que el mundo oigan sus voces y los reconozcan.

Pero eso no lo preparo para lo que ocurrio esa vez.

Aquel día mientras Alicia terminaba de darle los toque finales a una de sus grandes creaciones, el castillo de corazones, la niña se había dado cuenta de que era muy tarde y que tenía que regresar porque tenía una fiesta muy importante y se dispuso a marcharse pero entonces el sueño se apareció frente a ella obstaculizando su única salida.

-¿Podrías darme permiso? Tengo que irme-dijo la muchacha de cabello rubio mientras trataba de encontrar otra manera de salir, sabía que si llegaba tarde su tía la iba a reprender.

El sueño la miro curioso, ya que siempre tenía el modo de hablar muy raro pero esta vez le pareció que la niña estaba un poco molesta con el mas él pensó que estaba jugando.

-¿Por favor? No tengo tiempo de jugar-dijo Alicia mientras hacía que frente a ella apareciera una puerta y justo antes de salir sintió un par de brazos en su cintura.

-¡No te vayas! ¡Hare lo que quieras! ¡Pero no te vayas!-dijo el niño mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos debido a la tristeza inmensa que sentía con el solo hecho de pensar que Alicia pudiese estar molesta y por eso no quisiera volver.

La niña miro por el rabillo del ojo al pequeño sueño mientras este seguí mojando la parte de atrás de su pequeño vestido y ella soltó un pequeño suspiro.

Se agacho a la altura del sueño, le tomo su mejilla con su mano derecha y le sonrió dulcemente, luego se levanto y coloco su mano sobre su cabeza dandole una pequeña sacudida a su cabello.

-Volveré mañana, lo prometo así que espérame ¿Si?-dijo mientras le daba una última sonrisa antes de cruzar la puerta que había creado para salir del mundo del niño.

Pero lamentablemente lo bueno no dura para siempre o eso fue lo que el pequeño sueño pensó después de esperar eternamente por el regreso de aquella increíble soñadora.

Cosa que no ocurrió porque sucede que Alicia lo había dejado olvidado en lo más profundo de su ser desde ese día, eso es lo que el pequeño sueño creyó porque la niña nunca volvió.

La oscuridad seguí aumentando su paso y el sueño sabía que estaba pronto a desaparecer sino tenía una idea que pudiera salvarlo de estar en la nada sin poder de estar de nuevo con los soñadores.

_'Desde que ella me abandonó nadie ha recurrido a mí'_ pensó mientras seguí abrazado a si mismo tratando de conseguir una esperanza que pudiese salvarlo de estar en la nada.

_'Si tan solo hubiese una forma de que la spersonas me recordasen... si ellos_' pensaba mientras sentia que la oscuridad se acumulaba aun mas en direccion hacia el, pero entonces comprendió una simple analogia que habia estado rondando su cabeza durante mucho tiempo.

_'Si los humanos llegasen a vivir loq ue ocurre en los sueños, tal vez... tal vez me recuerden... si eso es'_ penso mientras sonreia de medio lado y dio un ultimo apreton a sus piernas.

Y entonces justo antes de que la oscuridad absorbiera su cuerpo, el pequeño niño se levantó abruptamente con una sonrisa de pura felicidad adornando su infantil rostro debido al gran cambio de planes que tenía en su subconsciente.

_'Todo paso porque la deje ir, si ella se hubiera quedado todo el mundo me buscaría y así no estaría desapareciendo y esa niña pudiese haber convertido en la reina de mis dominios'_ pensó furtivamente el sueño mientras una sonrisa aún más grande se ponía en su rostro.

-Ya se lo que tengo que hacer y me asegurare de hacerlo bien-dijo mientras de la nada volvía aparecer la imagen de la pequeña niña de cabello rubio y el mismo traje de antes.

Y luego hizo cuatro copias de la misma imagen que tenía frente a él y por consiguiente rio por haber encontrado la solución a su dichoso problema y no solo tenia una, el habia ieado mas opciones en caso de que volvieran a fallar.

-Halare a mis mejores soñadores, claro no se compararan contigo _Alicia_ pero tendré mas de refuerzo así que-dijo mientras con un chasquido de sus dedos las imágenes de las niñas se unieron y se transformaron en un mazo de cartas del cual el niño tomo solo las ases.

Lanzo las cuatro ases al aire y entonces se dio cuenta de que la primera en aterrizar fue el as de espadas, luego la de diamante, le siguió la de tréboles haciendo que la sonrisa del niño desapareciera por la ausencia del ultimo as.

Se asustó un poco ya que no podía dejar de lado esa última carta, era la más importante porque era su último recurso y este no podía simplemente desaparecer.

Sin que el sueño se diera cuenta había pisado la carta y esta al parecer se había a su pie descalzo y al momento en el que se encontraba caminando una parte se había quedado en el suelo haciendo que el as se partiera en dos.

Al escuchar ese sonido, el niño se asustó de inmediato ya que era imposible que uno de sus preciadas ases se hubiera roto y eso arruinara su plan, pero fue una sorpresa aún mas grande al momento en que vio la carta y se dio cuenta de que esta se encontraba partida a la mitad, dividiendo el corazón en dos mitades.

El pequeño sueño regreso a su estado eufórico porque al darse cuenta de que al tener este as partido significaba que tendría dos mentes que personificaban a un solo soñador.

Con todas las cartas en su mano las puso frente a él, exactamente en el mismo orden en que estas fueron cayendo y de repente, con un chasquido de dedos, cuatro sombras con apariencia humana aparecieron frente al sueño.

El olvidado sueño aplaudió tan fuerte mientras reía debido a lo que estaba a punto de hacer pero no se arrepentía en lo más mínimo, según él, era para ayudar a cada una de estas personas a relajarse un poco.

Camino alrededor de las sombras para apreciar de cerca a los que iban hacer sus futuros soñadores y aquellos que iba a reemplazarla a ella con total seguridad.

Se paró frene a la primera sombra que parecía tener la forma de una chica de cabello largo con un vestido largo y ancho, el niño inclino su cabeza al ver que la sombra parecía algo deprimida; dejando eso de lado se apresuró a visitar a la siguiente y notando que esta se encontraba un poco menos triste pero algo más nerviosa, esta parecía tener la forma de un chico de cabello coto y parecía vestir lo que parecía ser un traje.

El sueño frunció el ceño a estas dos sombras, parecían estar necesitándolo más de lo que aquella niña alguna vez lo hizo, negó fuertemente su cabeza al darse cuenta de que estaba pensando en aquella niña de nuevo.

Avanzo hasta la siguiente sombre, esta parecía ser de una mujer joven que usaba un vestido corto, tal vez demasiado, y tenía su cabello recogido en una gran coleta y parecía transmitir un aire de pureza y felicidad; y el niño se dirigió hacia su ultimo as, al ver aquella sombra hizo que su sonrisa se viera triunfal, y se trataba de dos niñas una alta con cabello largo y la otra de cabello corto y más baja.

El pequeño sueño dio varios pasos atrás mientras veía a cada una de las sombras y sonreía para sí mismo al mismo tiempo que las demás sombras desaparecían y solo quedaba aquella que se encontraba a debajo del as de espadas.

-Hare que ellos se queden en mi sueño y así me recordaran como siempre-dijo mientras reía incontrolablemente y la sombra de la dueña del as de espadas con él.

La oscuridad se había desvanecido por completo alrededor y solo se encontraba el niño con la sombra pero no hacía que él se sintiera solo del todo, eso solo lo alentaba a continuar con su plan.

-Quien necesita una Alicia cuando tengo cuatro-dijo con una sonrisa malévola en su rostro.

Y así fue como comenzó todo….

* * *

_**Bueno que les pareció?**_

_**Creen que tenga alguna oportunidad de sobrevivir? Ya lo averiguaremos**_

_**Recuerden que las Alicias son los capítulos y ya están definidos en esta historia además se encuentra en el summary pero por si acaso no lo hayan leído…**_

_**Primera Alicia es Jacqueline, al segunda Alicia es Soul, la tercera es Tsubaki y la última Alicia son Liz y Patty.**_

_**Al final tengo como epilogo sobre quien es la quinta Alicia…**_

_**¿Quién creen ustedes que pudiera ser?**_

_**Ya se quién es pero quiero que ustedes me den su opinión, me gusta escuchar la idea de otras personas…**_

_**Basado en la canción de Vocaloid y si no entienden mi fic(porque me aleje un poquito de la canción) búsquenla en YouTube con el mismo nombre de mi fic.**_

_**Cuídense mucho**_

_**No olviden de dejar reviews!**_


End file.
